Sirica
Rise Of The Mutants is a 2015 upcoming film and a sequel to I.R.O.N.Y. 007 (2014 film). Dave reprising the role of Bond, with newcomers like Cdr. Henningsgaard, a brother of Gen. Archibald Henningsgaard, Alfred O'Bannon, an agent using a prosthetic arm with a large-size claw, Forest Schmidt, an old-time landlord, Thompson Bettany, a corporal, Mortimer Mortimer, a First Class Airman, Larry Tremor, a townsman who doesn't had any weapons, just talks to others and also known as The Wiseguy, Jelly Jiggler, a human-shaped jelly character, Star Wolf which inaugurates as one of the current members, Wolf O'Donnell, Leon Powalski and Panther Caroso. Former members of Star Wolf like Pigma Dengar and Andrew Oikonny, etc. The General (revealed as Marshal Obliterous) and Cpl. Burke have return for it's sequel. Sonic The Hedgehog apparently joins the cast along with Lt. Col. Cooper McFarland and a few others. Plot Wolf, Leon, Panther and The Marble (Simon, Professor, Dave and Diesel respectively) turns a victim into stone statue. Sophie The Wild Child (Ivy) was on-stage with Savanna (Emma), Lydia (Ivy), Zach (Princess) and Judy (Shy Girl). A Russian-American professor Gordon Sytsevich (Professor/Dmitiri) and his mamba Venom (Scary Voice) watches a Show, Bond (Dave), Fox (Brian), Falco (Steven), Slippy (Kimberly), Peppy (Lawrence), Jelly Jiggler (Alan), Powers (Paul), Snake (Dave), Shrek (Dallas), Crash (David) And Smash (Paul) arrive at the place where they can battle against enemies. Sophie was turned to stone by The Marble and Kruger (Dave). Commander Silas Henningsgaard (Diesel and Mic Voice), with Mewtwo (Lawrence), Ganondorf (Simon), Marble and Kruger announces a cancellation of Sophie The Wild Child. Savanna is captured by Sgt. Blanchard (Steven) and The Terrorism Triplets (Eric) along with Jan LeCroix (Tween-girl), the missiles was then overpowers Sparks. He was later repaired by Schmidt (Professor), O'Bannon (Eric), Solando (David) Scar (Professor) and The Wiseguy (Wiseguy). The 4 babies (all voiced by Shy Girl) were born, but Sheila dies in childbirth. A1C Mortimer Mortimer (Charlie) communicates with Prof. Montgomery (Professor) about New York, the same place where robots actually kill humans. Keitel kills the McDonald's cashier an Asian-born Sub-Lt. Swardson (Liang) and the customers watch Keitel after killing a cashier. Princess Natasha tells Fox about giving The Diamond Of Cryokinesis to a captive name Chaz (David). They all return to New York. however, Blanchard and the Triplets captured every people however, Capt. Creed, Special Agt. Honeycutt, 2nd-Lt. Olyphant, Lt. Sinclair, Lance Cpl. Rhodes and the Star Fox Team compete against Oikonny. Oikonny has been defeated, Marshal Obliterous (Mic Voice), Cpl. Burke (Mic Voice) and Cooper (Eric) have appeared. Meanwhile in Russia, Bond and his friends travel to Sytsevich's home in Russia, but they were about to freeze to death. Christian's father (Steven) had them stayed in the igloo for the night. Savanna carefully escape the prison, but Prof. Montgomery was presumably killed by Sytsevich and Venom, Cast Bold text indicates the character as an antagonist. * Dave as Bond * Snake * Sanford Kruger * Panther Caroso * Paul as Agt. Powers * Smash: Crash's twin brother * Special Agt. Mackenzie Honeycutt, or simply Mac: a notable officer and the shortest of OB-1000 team * Marcus Daniels: The Children's father and Lucy's husband * Mic Voice as Lt. Larfield * Lt. Henry "Hank" Gilligan * Agt. Heinrich Gilligan, a.k.a. Agt. Ross Townsend: a doppelganger of Lt. Gilligan * The General/Marshal Obliterous: a retired warlord and a robotic cyborg who has not been able to send his robots forces due to his defeat in the first film. * Cpl. Burke * Hunter * Emma as Savanna * Madeleine Astor/Beverly Ross * Simon as Col. John J. Astor IV/David Johnson * Wolf O'Donnell: The leading member of Star Wolf * Wayne * Meta Knight: A knight from Dream Land * Ganondorf * Det. Jeremy Baldwin * French-fry as Capt. Durant * Steven as Falco Lombardi: A member of Star Fox * Phil Larfield * Spark * M * Steve Ottway * Steven and Mic Voice as Sgt. Austin S. Blanchard * Dallas as Clement Ferguson * Capt. Turnbull * Francis Keitel * King Zeronovich * Cola Boy * Shrek (picture and offscreen) * Obadiah Creed: the captain and leader of OB-1000 team * Joey and as Maj. Sparks * Bradley Olyphant: a covert operation expert and lieutenant the youngest of OB-1000 team * Princess as Zachary "Zach" Larfield/Tiny-size Zach * Sheila "Leopard" Ottway * Ivy as Lydia Daniels: Zach's former girlfriend * Natasha Zeronovich, simply known as Princess Natasha: A beloved ruler of The Ice Castle * Hyacinth: The indian princess * Sophie The Wild Child: Zach's girlfriend * Julie as Octavia Kruger The Golden Queen * Farrah * Harriet * Kate as Fred Daniels The Golden King * Cleopatra Sinclair or "Cleo", for short: a communications expert and lieutenant, the middle of OB-1000 team * Tween-girl as Bethany The Silver Princess * January "Jan" LeCroix * Kimberly as Slippy Toad: A member of Star Fox * Shane Larfield * Kirby * Grace as Glacier * Li Ming: Marshal Obliterous' girlfriend * Kidaroo as Pigma Dengar: A former member of Star Wolf * Cedric * Eric as Agt. Alfred O'Bannon: A prosthetic former detective officer * Cpl. Thompson Bettany: The shotgun-equipped officer * Officer Darwin Aule * John Daniels * Terrorism Triplets * Lt. Col. Cooper McFarland: Marshal Obliterous' younger brother. * Amy as RoboLance * Minnie Larfield * Bridget as Lucy Daniels * Diesel and Mic Voice as Cdr. Silas Henningsgaard * Diesel as The Marble * Dr. Gonzales * Cpl. Tucker Rhodes: a demolition expert and the tallest of OB-1000 team * Black Yoshi * SF64 General Pepper and ROB64 Quotes as Dispatcher Evans * Shy Girl as Emmy * Judy * Alphonso "Alphie" Larfield * August "Augie" Larfield * Randall "Randy" Larfield * Eugenie Larfield * Liang as Sub-Lt. Lucius "Blade" Swardson * Alan as Felix Leiter * Jelly Jiggler * Bruce Ervin * Stefan as Leopold A. Slikk/Angry German Kid * Lawrence as Mewtwo * Gen. Archibald Henningsgaard * Peppy Hare: A retired member of Star Fox * Roy Larfield * Brian as Archibald "Archie" Henningsgaard III/Metal * Fox McCloud: The leader of Star Fox * Brian and Mic Voice as Andrew Oikonny: A former member of Star Wolf * Scary Voice as Gavin Monroe/Scar * Venom: Prof. Sytsevich's green mamba. * Professor as Prof. Montgomery * Leon Powalski: A member of Star Wolf * Professor Gordron Sytsevich: The main antagonist and the scientist. * Landlord Forest Schmidt: A business man wearing sunglasses with red lining * Dmitri as Professor Gordon Sytsevich * Zack as Agent Logan * David as Chaz Daniels/Frosty * Coulden Pettit * Crash * Raiden * Shadow The Hedgehog * Claude Solando * Animal Guard * Krzysztof as Hunter * Young Guy/Charlie as Airman First Class (A1C) Mortimer Mortimer * Aloysius * Sonic The Hedgehog * Wiseguy as Larry Tremor: A townsman given the ailas of The Wiseguy * The Golden Grunt Category:2015 Films Category:IMAX 3D